


Tendrils 2: Wiggly Boogaloo

by Kiloueka



Series: No Spoilers (NSFW) [11]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: 2B has toe beans, 2B is in wiggly tentacle monster form, 9S is human, 9S is in human form, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Constriction, Dragons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Genetically Engineered Beings, Human/Monster Romance, Monsters, No Spoilers, Post-War, Scars, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Solarpunk, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacles, Tongues, Transformation, Vaginal Entire-arming, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, scales - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiloueka/pseuds/Kiloueka
Summary: Set at the beginnings of a solarpunk era, 2B and 9S--both escaped genetic experiments capable of transforming into monsters--are finding their place in this new, healing world. It’s barely dawn and the two of them are just waking up together, cozy and safe in their new home. 9S has just transformed back into his human form and 2B is curled protectively around him already in her monster form.And then they fuck.
Relationships: 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Series: No Spoilers (NSFW) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015431
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25





	Tendrils 2: Wiggly Boogaloo

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very hastily planned AU of my tendrils AU. Idk how it started but basically my new friend (@bilefangz on twitter) and I got thirsty for monster 2B, blacked out, and then this happened. I don’t want to think too much about this AU since I still have eleventy billion things I need to write so I’ll just write down the few things we’ve come up with for it.
> 
> It’s set a few years after a great war at the end of a biopunk era filled with genetically experimented-on humans and nonhumans. 2B and 9S had escaped from their compound at the beginnings of the war. They had grown up together there and used the chaos of the war to escape. 
> 
>   
> 2B always wears a bone helmet when out and about with 9S, people think she does it to hide scars but in reality her face just too fucking adorable nobody would take her seriously.  
> 
> 
> 9S, who has the same form from my first Tendrils fic, is a monster by night and human by day. 2B is a monster by day and human by night. In the mornings there is about a 1 hour window where they’re both in their monster form and in the evenings there’s another window where they’re both in human form. 2B in her monster form (based on a mix between a ball python and a velvet worm) has the ability to change her size between the size of a small ferret to the size of a large pickup truck. 9S has the ability to telepathically communicate through contact with his whiskers. 
> 
> The two of them have taken refuge at the top of a large tree-like metal structure filled with an abundance of plant life. During the day, 9S goes about his business with 2B usually curled up in his pocket in her smallest form. 
> 
> Also 2B LOVES watermelons almost as much as she loves 9S. Other large fruits are great too. Sometimes she'll crunch an entire one in her mouth in her largest form. Sometimes she will get as small as possible and burrow into one and spend an hour or two eating it from the inside out.
> 
> A2 is there somewhere in the world, probably a wiggly monster too. Who knows.

2B awoke as the dawn broke and 9S stirred beside her. She felt him begin to shake off his ebony scales of his monstrous form to become the soft, fragile human he was in the daylight. He let out a groan as he raised his massive head into the air as the thick mane of tendrils fizzled into nothingness. His scales sloughed off and clattered against the floor before vanishing into puffs of dark smoke.

2B glanced around the room and through the dusty windows for any sign of movement. Her whiskers spread out and her mouth opened slightly as she tasted the air for anything unusual. They were at their most vulnerable during transformation and because of that they had to be vigilant--though the need for caution was fading day by day. She looked down as 9S’ smoky, ethereal form condensed and formed into a vaguely-human shape.

2B purred contentedly as she sensed no dangers around their home. The world was being rebuilt from the ashes of old civilization; one-by-one the old dangers were snuffed out by the strengthening Resistance. They were safe now; their home nestled in the top of a massive iron garden provided protection from the remaining evils. Though the scars of their past encounters were still fresh in their minds and bodies and would likely follow them to their deaths, they were still only memories. No longer a reality.

But none of that mattered at that moment as 2B watched 9S’ transformation come to an end. He shuddered as the cool morning air brushed his bare skin. 2B responded by coiling her massive body around him and breathing a puff of warm air over him. He relaxed as the shock of his transformation wore off and the last wisps of smoke drifted away from his pale, scarred skin. 2B nuzzled her snout against the thick, vertical scar that ran the length of his torso. 

“G’mornin,” 9S mumbled and placed a hand on her nose. 2B blinked slowly and let out a deep rumble as she stretched out all eighteen of her chubby legs. 9S ran his finger along the length of the one gripping his shoulder and a shudder ran down 2B’s spine. She responded by brushing her whiskers against him until he squirmed under her iron grip. 

“S-stop,” he laughed, pushing her snout away to breathe. 2B pulled away and released him with a whine before, rolling over on her back to expose her pale belly. She waved her paws in the air and yawned; her nine fleshy tongues slithered out past her sharp teeth and stretched thin in every direction. 

9S reached out and grabbed the nearest tongue and tugged at it. 2B gasped and slammed her mouth closed on an instinct, all tongues retreating into her massive maw. 9S barely had time to let go before her teeth slammed shut on his arm like an iron trap.

“Sorry,” she growled in a thick, husky voice. Talking wasn’t easy in her form, but she could manage a few words here and there. 

“It’s fine,” 9S said in a stuttering laugh while rubbing his hand unconsciously, “shouldn’t have done that but I couldn’t help myself.”

2B huffed and flicked a tongue out against 9S’ face. He squeaked and sneezed as her tingling saliva tickled his nose. 2B’s other tongues shot out in a flash as he reached to wipe his face; they wrapped around his arm and pulled it into her mouth. He yelped as she closed her mouth around it, teeth folded back harmlessly. 

“H-hey!” 9S yelped. 2B purred and narrowed her eyes at him as she ran her tongues against his arm. 9S soon gave in to his fate as the tendrils along her snout coiled around his neck and torso. She weaved them through his hair and he let out a shuddering breath and sank to the blanket-coated floor. 

2B took the time to position herself over him, pinning his legs with her forepaws. 9S grunted as she rubbed her smooth chest against the lower half of his body; a smug warmness grew inside her as she felt something hard press against her scales. 

9S was already getting worked up; it was as clear as the morning sun the way his face reddened and breathing quickened. She tightened the tendrils around his hair and tugged while running her tongues around his fingers and forearm. 

“A...ahh…2B…” 9S panted and shifted his legs under her. He rutted up against her as much as her weight would allow, which wasn’t much at all, 2B made sure of it. “S’not fair…” he whined and tried to wiggle free. 

2B vibrated her whiskers and snaked a tongue past her lips to flick it lightly against his nipple. He shuddered and moaned, so she did it again, and again; each time she inched her head closer and closer to his. She soon forgot the arm she was suckling on and let it slide from her mouth as she let more and more of her tongues slip out. They ran up his chest, along his jaw, around his ears, and through his hair. 

“2-2B…” he moaned, shutting his eyes tight and grasping at anything he could hold as the tingling saliva warmed his marred skin. She let a tongue linger at another long scar under his breast before dedicating all her attention to his head.

“So early,” he yawned. 

She dropped her head onto his chest and looked into his tired eyes. “Want stop?”

“N-no,” he almost choked. 2B hummed and licked his chin again. He laughed softly and sat up as she coiled her body around him. She continued licking and sucking and nipping at every spot she could reach and listened carefully as 9S’ sighs increased in pitch until he was practically crying under her touch.

2B began to feel a tightness in her lower half and shifted her body so it was in reach. It took 9S a moment to register what she wanted. 2B had to nudge his head in that direction and let up on her ministrations until he got the message.

“Already?”

2B’s rear legs wiggled in the air and her bright blue tail thrashed around. 9S smiled and pinned the tip of her tail down with his bare foot. 

He snaked his arm through her coils along her smooth scales until his fingers brushed against a damp slit near her tail. That and the two fin-like projections that framed each side told him he struck gold. He paused for a moment as 2B shuddered in anticipation, then wriggled a bit to loosen her grip on his chest. She quickly obliged and relaxed just enough to let him get a better angle.

“N-nines…” she grunted and rutted up against his hand. Just the faint brushing of his fingers against her slit more shivers up and down her body. Her eyes widened and she could barely fight back a whimper. 

9S could sense her anticipation and took his time with her. He brushed his thumb along the outer edges and flicked the quivering clasper that pressed against his fingers. 2B growled and licked his throat as he continued teasing. One of her paws found his dick and grabbed onto it--perhaps too tightly. 9S squealed and tightened his grip on her whiskers. 2B winced in pain but that only served to excite her more, and it seemed to have the same effect on 9S.

2B grunted again and 9S’ hand found its way back to her vagina. He paused one more time and smirked until 2B nudged him with her snout.

“Okay, okay,” he panted. He slid his hand closer and slipped a finger inside her. 2B’s tail lashed around involuntarily as he worked his way inside. One finger, then another, and another, he pulled and tugged on the outer walls as her body started to relax and loosen up for him. Each finger sent a different signal up her spine and she pleaded for more in her broken voice. 

9S snorted and finally slid his entire hand inside. He flexed his fingers and pressed against the slick flesh as 2B writhed and coiled herself around him tighter and tighter. He took a breath as deep as he could and poked and prodded around for the sweet spot that would make her sing. His wrist soon disappeared into her as he made his way deeper inside. 2B whimpered and went limp so he could have a full range of movement. 

The two of them could barely figure out what was going on as it was happening. 2B pawed at 9S’ dick while 9S worked his arm in all the way to the elbow, pressing against every bump and divot inside her. Despite being on the verge of overheating himself, 9S arm felt almost cool against her. Just how hot was she? She didn’t care to find out then--she just hoped she wouldn’t burn him. 

9S seemed unfazed by her heat as he pumped his arm in and out, sliding his hand around, trying to find the best spot. She could sense more sensitive areas just beyond his reach--she tensed as his fingers just barely brushed against them. She needed to do something. 

2B stretched out and shifted her body around until 9S could stretch his arm out all the way. He wasted no time sliding it in deeper, his elbow adding another fresh sensation for her. She began to narrow the deeper he got until his hand pressed firmly against all sides. 

“Gh-geez, 2B,” 9S panted as he made it all the way to his shoulder, “how am I ever able to satisfy you?” 

2B’s claws dug into the blankets; she almost didn’t hear him over the sound of ripping fabric. 

“You know… the spots…” she panted, licking up his free arm, “you, ah… I love you.”

9S paused; his sudden stillness was almost alarming. 2B looked over to see his beet-red face looking down at her. His mouth hung open slightly and his silver hair was plastered against his face. His eyes--his expression, was so soft and kind. 2B tilted her head and let out an inquisitive hum. 

“You… that was the first time you’ve said it first,” 9S smiled and wiped his face. 

“I...really?” she shifted her gaze from him as a wave of tension ran through her. 

“Mhm,” 9S nodded, “I was always worried--2B?”

2B’s tendrils drooped and grip weakened on him. “I’m…” Did he really? Did _she_ really never..?

“2B, it’s okay, I know you have trouble with… saying things out loud, I just--” 

“M’sorry,” she said in a hoarse whisper. All this time she never told him first? She let him sit and wonder and worry--

All thoughts ceased as 9S shoved his arm as far inside her as he could. 2B let out a squeal and constricted around him as he picked up the pace and touched and rubbed and played with every spot he could reach. 

“It’s okay--ah…” he panted as 2B began to paw at his dick again. “It’s okay, I know you...I know you do…” He brushed his hand under her eye as tears began to well up; the hot liquid ran along his arm and dripped onto the blankets. She pressed her head against him and he leaned on her. “It’s okay.” He pumped his arm in and out with more and more fervor. “You say it at...your own pace,” he paused to moan as 2B opened her mouth and ran her tongues against his cheek, “i-in your own way.”

2B nodded slowly and purred. She opened her mouth wide and snaked her way down to his waist. She wasn’t even sure what was going on, but she didn't care, as long as they could reach what they wanted it didn’t matter how tangled their bodies got. 

She closed her mouth around 9S’ crotch and ran her tongues over every inch of him.. He squealed and bucked his hips into her, nearly smacking his head against her maw. She could taste the strain and arousal on his skin; it seeped through every pore like sweet nectar and urged her on.

The sounds that came out of his mouth made her shudder and tense up more. She could feel it building in her gut and sensed 9S was close too as he became less and less coherent. His movements became sloppier and his eyes almost glazed over as a hot fire exploded between his legs. He continued to thrust against her and pant and moan and scream her name over and over. 2B didn’t let up on him. She could wait a bit longer; his arm was doing nothing more than flop around inside her at that moment. 

She needed to _show_ him how she felt. 

She wrapped her body tighter around him and ran her tendrils up and down his chest, tracing every scar and blemish on his pale skin. He curled his fingers inside of her, scraping his dull nails against her walls. His other hand tugged hard against her whiskers and pulled her up towards his face. She let him guide her upwards; her tongues leaving a tingling trail on his skin until they wrapped around his face. He whimpered as he took one of them in his mouth and she traced along his teeth and tickled the back of his throat. 

2B could still feel his hips twitching so she placed a paw against his groin and began to lightly rub up and down his shaft, the mix of fluids making it slick and easy. His moans quieted into heavy pants and after a deep breath, he began to slide his arm in and out of her once more. 

2B clenched her paws and thrust her hips against him in a slow rhythm. She began to see stars as the heat radiated through her. 9S buried his face into her neck and panted heavily. His arm still wasn’t long enough; he still needed to go a bit deeper. 

2B managed to slowly shrink down, smaller and smaller, and smaller. She grew tighter around his arm and the pressure began to drive her wild. It was almost painful at that point--she could only imagine what 9S was feeling. If it felt bad, he didn’t show it--he continued thrusting in her getting a bit further each time. His movements were severely limited but 2B only needed a little more before--

It hit her all at once.

White-hot pleasure exploded in her as she convulsed around 9S. She threw her head back and roared an ear-shattering roar. 9S had to press his head against her body and cover his ears but he didn’t let up on her. Every one of her paws flailed and grasped at anything for purchase and she had to use every last ounce of willpower to keep from scratching 9S into oblivion. She uncoiled from 9S and writhed on the ground on her back, pulling blankets around and sending pillows flying.

9S yelped and wrapped his free arm around her body and kept going. 2B didn’t feel in control of her movements as she dragged them both across the floor. She came to a stop when her head hit the wall and she coiled up around 9S and forced herself still. Waves of pleasure burned through her as her body continued to twitch and spasm under his touch. 

9S exhaled and pressed a line of kisses down her body before coming to a stop near her slit. In a flash she was back up against him, head pressed against his back and tendrils wrapped around him. She began to purr as her body slowed and her racing mind quieted. The deep rumbling relaxed 9S and he lay against her body, sandwiched between that and her head. 

He pulled his arm out slowly, running his fingers over everything and making 2B shudder just a bit more. When his hand was free, he gave her claspers a gentle tug and shook the fluids from his arm. He flexed his fingers and rubbed his hand against 2B’s side.

“Hey, 2B?”

“Mmm?”

“I lo--”

“Love you,” she interrupted. Her purring grew louder and she pressed just a bit harder against him. 9S let out a wheezing chuckle and squeezed the pads on one of her paws. 

“I love you too,” he sighed, “thank you.”

2B let out a questioning hum.

“Just… for everything. You saw me at my worst and still stayed by my side. You were… well, we...” He paused and tapped his head against her and hummed in thought.

2B felt something stirring in her chest. “Shh. Thoughts later. Rest now.” 

“Heh,” he smiled and pulled a blanket up over them. She had no need for them but being covered up in the soft warmth while curled around 9S brought her nostalgic comfort. “What do you want to do later?”

“Sleep.” 2B had already closed her eyes and relaxed; her lower half was turned upward and her legs waved lazily in the air. 

“Aww,” 9S pouted, “I was thinking we could go out and get some more melons.”

“Melons?” 2B’s ears perked up and she opened one eye a crack.

“But no-o-o-o if you wanna sleep all day we can do that,” he teased.

“Want melons,” 2B grumbled and rolled over on 9S. He flailed and squirmed under her, trying to keep his airway clear. 

“You said you wanna sleep,” he wheezed, “I’ll respect...those boundaries,” he squeezed a bit further out from under her and took a deep breath. 

2B thrashed her tail around and shrunk herself down. Heat radiated off from her into the cool room as energy was released into the air. She plopped back down when she was the size of a large cat. A large, very long cat. She grabbed onto 9S with all of her legs and looked at him with wide-eyes. 9S looked back at her with an almost-perfect poker face, but she could sense a tingling in his chest and see a tiny quiver at the corner of his lips. 2B let out a high-pitched whine and grasped his cheeks with her front paws and blinked slowly at him.

“Melons,” she said in a much higher voice.

“I dunno, I think the rind from the one you hollowed out yesterday might have some red stuff left. Wouldn’t want to waste it.”

2B playfully nipped and tugged at a lock of his hair. Dried saliva had caked his locks together and the almost crunchy texture made her nose crinkle and her whiskers twitch. Oh right, he was still covered in her...fluids, wasn’t he?

“Ow!” 9S said as 2B launched off his chest and skittered across the room to the towel pile. She grabbed one in her mouth and dragged it back, holding her head high as if she was a fearsome predator proudly displaying her prey. 

“Clean yourself, dirty,” she huffed as she threw the towel in his face.

“Okay, okay,” 9S whined and began rubbing himself down. 2B wrapped herself around his neck and closed her eyes as he finished toweling off his legs. “Maybe you should clean me next time, it’s your fault, after all.”

2B nipped his ear. “Back to sleep. Get melons later.” 

9S chuckled and kissed the top of her smooth head. Her ears flicked as his warm breath rustled the tiny bit of fur poking out. He laid back against the pillows and shifted himself into a better position. 

“Small or big?” she mumbled, yawning.

“Small,” 9S responded, pulling her off his neck and wrapping his arms around her tiny frame. “You’re just like a little baby.”

“I’m older than you.”

“Only by a week.”

“Still older.”

“Baby baby.”

"Gonna get big.” She shifted around and began to slowly increase in size.

“Okay, okay,” 9S sighed and squeezed her until she shrunk back down. “You’re my shiny caterpillar wife.”

“Even weirder.”

“My little smooth velvet worm.”

2B nipped him again.

“My uh...my leggy snakey girl. My smelly slimy lady.”

“G’night.” She smacked her head against his chest and shut her eyes.

“Aww, you’re no fun.”

2B didn’t respond but she knew 9S could see the faint upwards curl in her mouth. He hugged her tight and began gently stroking her chin and down her back. 2B stretched and relaxed and coiled up on his chest as he pulled more blankets over them. Her little snout poked out for air and 9S booped it with his nose.

“Goodnight my--”

2B huffed.

“My 2B.”

“My Nines.”

They went silent and listened to each other’s slowing heartbeats until they drifted back to sleep.


End file.
